1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detacking a print media from a transfer member, and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for detacking a print media from an intermediate printing member in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer can include an intermediate transfer device, which transfers text and/or images therefrom to a print medium. An ink jet printer can contain an intermediate transfer member in the form of an intermediate transfer drum. To prepare for the image transfer process a coating assembly places a coating of fluid or gel onto a surface of the intermediate transfer drum. This fluid or gel has some degree of tackiness to it. A printhead is located proximate to the circumference of the intermediate transfer drum and an image is delivered to the fluid/gel layer by the printhead. The ink that is applied to the fluid/gel layer also has some degree of tackiness to it. As a sheet of print media enters into the transfer nip, formed by the intermediate transfer drum and backing roll, the media contacts the ink/gel and becomes adhered to the surface of the intermediate transfer drum. If the media is not detacked from the drum, it can wrap around the surface of the drum, causing a jam or other problems in the printer.
A common method of detacking the print media from an intermediate transfer drum includes the use of detack fingers positioned across the width of the transfer drum. The detack fingers ride on the surface of the intermediate transfer drum and peel the print media off of the drum. A problem with peeling the print media from a transfer drum, is that it often causes smears on the printed image.
What is needed in the art is a method to detack a print media from an intermediate transfer drum without contacting the printed image.